Inability to Restrain Your Desires
by Byjinder
Summary: Kurt and Blaine got wasted in Vegas and woke up married. Kurt's boyfriend back in New York is not going to be pleased.


**Title:** Inability to Restrain Your Desires

**Beta(s):** cha (over at livejournal)

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Klaine; Kurt/OC

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and sexual references.

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine got wasted in Vegas and woke up married. Kurt's boyfriend back in New York is not going to be pleased.

**Warnings:** Perhaps some spoilers if you haven't read the last Harry Potter.

**Word Count:** Around 5,000

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** Prompt 23, written for future fest over at Klaine Endgame at livejournal. Title comes from book, _Neon Metropolis_ by H al Rothman. "_Las Vegas was and is a hard town that will make you pay for your inability to restrain your desires...If you have a weakness, Las Vegas will punish you_."

**7:00 pm; Sunday Night**

Kurt shuffled into the building that housed the apartment that he and Alex shared. He managed a small wave to the doorman before moving along. He was so tired. Tired from the trip, the flight and from worrying about the shit-hitting-fan meltdown that he knew was imminent once he spoke to his boyfriend. As soon as he closed and locked the door of the loft behind him, all he wanted to do was turn around and run right back out again. He wanted to run to Blaine but, seeing as his best friend was the cause of his current problems, he thought maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea.

Before he could even begin to think of what he was going to do, Alex was coming down the entry hall towards him. Kurt opened his mouth, not knowing what he was going to say but knowing he had to say something. Before he could get a word out, Alex's finger was at his lips silencing him and he was being pulled down the hall. Alex led him silently into their dining room. The table had been set with the good plates, candles, wine glasses, the works and Kurt's stomach clenched into even tighter knots than had been present before.

"Alex." Kurt stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat before starting his sentence again. "Alex, we need to talk." He took a second look at the table before him and knew that the conversation was going to end badly.

"Look," Alex began. "Before you go any further, I know I said some horrible things before you left; things about you, us…Blaine. I have no excuse for what happened. I knew you and Blaine were close when we started dating and I've always admired your friendship. Sometimes, I was even jealous; I've never had a friend that I was _that_ close to. I'm sorry Kurt. Blaine is great and I know that you guys are just friends and he's my friend too and you would never cheat on me with him _or_ anyone else for that matter. I just…I love you so much and I want to spend forever with you and when you said no when I asked you to marry me, I lost it a little."

"Alex—"

"No, wait; let me finish. I don't care if you ever marry me. Well…I kinda do, I mean I hope someday…but whatever—the point is I love you and I love Blaine too and I'm going to apologize to him for the things I said. I just want you to know that I know we're happy and I know that a ring and a piece of paper aren't needed to cement that happiness. Although, maybe that ring and piece of paper can be a part of our lives in the…oh we can say, distance future?"

Kurt was torn between laughing and crying but, mostly crying. How like his boyfriend to apologize but still try to get his own way at the same time. He stood there still not knowing what to say. Anything that came out of his mouth now would break Alex's heart.

"Kurt?" Alex asked, "Say something please? Anything? Although, I would prefer it if you what you said was, 'Its ok Alex. I forgive you for being so monumentally stupid.'"

Kurt opened his mouth. "I married Blaine."

**7:00 pm; Friday Night; 48 hours earlier**

"Listen up bitches! It's our last night in Vegas and we are duty bound to get blackout drunk and do stupid shit. No exceptions—that means you Hummelberry!" Noah Puckerman yelled at the three occupants of the room he had just barged into. It was the night of McKinley High School's ten year reunion. The New Directions had managed to stay close after graduating and despite living in various parts of the country, even made time to meet up several times a year. None of them particularly wanted to go to the reunion because, besides glee club, high school hadn't exactly been sunshine and roses for most of them.

It was Puck who suggested going to Vegas instead and having their own reunion celebration, while Blaine, who had transferred to McKinley for his senior year, thought they should make it a weeklong trip because one night in Vegas didn't make sense. It had been a fairly uneventful week, much to Pucks disgust, which mostly consisted to lounging poolside during the day and going to shows at night. Puck had declared that their last night had to be epic or in his words: "We gotta be having more fun than those douchebag losers back in Ohio or what the hell was the point of this trip!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and resumed fixing his hair in the mirror while Blaine laughed as silently as possible from the bed closet to him. "Not everyone likes to get sloppy drunk Noah. In fact some of us like to be able to say that our dignity remained intact throughout the night."

Rachel nodded from her position on the bed closest to the door. "I agree with Kurt. The last time I got "_blackout drunk_" was at my party where I kissed Blaine and Brittany threw up on me a few days later so, I'm not too keen to relive the experience."

Puck gaped at her in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me? That was over ten years ago! Besides you got a date out of it didn't you. And you learned a valuable lesson to never get drunk like that again."

All three of his friends stared at him. "You do realize that what you just said doesn't support your quest to get wasted right?" Blaine said to him.

"Yeah, I did as soon as it came out." Puck groaned in frustration. "Come on guys. Kurt, you and Rachel are the only ones who won't drink. We're in the city of sin for fuck's sake! Its tag line is, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' It's practically the law that we let loose and get a little wild. You've got thirteen people looking out for you guys, what's the worst that could happen?"

**7:30 am; Saturday Morning; 12 hours and 30 minutes later**

Blaine awoke slowly. He was wrapped around a person—Kurt—and he was so happy and he had no idea why. He was still a little drunk but he was with Kurt so whatever happened couldn't have been too bad. He snuggled up to the back of Kurt's neck and went back to sleep. He'd figure everything out in the morning.

**1:17 pm; Saturday Afternoon; 5 hours and 47 minutes later**

"FUCK!"

Kurt was rudely jolted out from his sleep by the sound of Blaine cursing and the rustling of the sheets and the shaking of the bed. "Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, rolling over to see what was wrong and immediately regretted the movement as he tried his best not to throw up. He held his stomach hoping that it would help keep the bile down before rolling back towards the edge of the bed and leaning over the side preferring to vomit on the floor, if it came to it, rather than the bed. He silently asked for forgiveness from housekeeping and put his hand over his mouth, waiting for the nausea to pass, and was startled by the cool feel of metal against his lips. He looked at his hand and was surprised to see a cheap gold band encircling his finger. His _ring_ finger. _What the hell?_

"Kurt?" he heard Blaine ask from behind him. "You wouldn't happen to be wearing a wedding ring would you?"

Kurt froze. _No. It couldn't be. Please no_. He turned again to look at Blaine or more specifically at Blaine's finger which has a matching gold band around it.

"Kurt. I think we got married last night." Blaine said in a shocked but hushed voice.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "This is a prank, some stupid prank that Noah's playing on us."

"Kurt. I don't think so. I'm naked underneath this sheet and I think you are too." He paused before continuing. "I'm sore—you know—back there and," he licked his too dry lips. "I feel…wet."

Kurt didn't understand what Blaine meant at first but then it hit him. Now that Blaine had said it, he notices for the first time that he is naked and that he can feel dried flakes of stuff _down there_. He stared out the window not knowing what to say and he noticed white streaks running down the glass. It took him a minute to realize what they were.

"Oh God." He moaned in embarrassment and Blaine turned to see what Kurt saw before flushing in embarrassment himself.

"You came on the window. You _**CAME**_ on the WINDOW Blaine!"

"Christ Kurt!" Blaine muttered angrily, "Why don't you yell it a little louder, I don't think the rest of the hotel heard you." But Kurt was too far gone to hear him.

"I probably fucked you up against the glass and you _came_ on the window. Housekeeping is going to kill us and if they don't then Alex is going to kill us. We should just save them the trouble and off ourselves. Oh God, _Alex_. What am I going to tell him?"

Kurt barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up.

**1:45 pm; Saturday Afternoon; 28 minutes later **

Kurt paced back and forth and Blaine watched him afraid to say anything. "We're married Blaine! Married! How could this have happened?" Kurt stopped pacing to glare at him. "I'll tell you how: Puckerman! That motherfucker! 'It's Vegas,' he says. 'Have a few drinks,' he says. 'Get a little wild,' he says. 'What's the worst that could happen?' HE SAYS! I'M MARRIED TO SOME RANDOM GUY WHO'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! ARRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!" Kurt screamed and pulled at his hair. Blaine got off the bed and took Kurt's hands. Kurt would hate himself later for abusing his hair like that. Blaine led him to the bed forcing him to sit down.

"Kurt, it'll be ok. Its Vegas, they have quickie marriages all the time. We'll find a way to get out this. After all we wouldn't want you to be married to _some random guy_." Blaine said laughing.

Kurt managed a small grin. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that. I just…what am I going to tell Alex?" Kurt asked again, putting his head into his hands. "He asked me to marry him before I left and I said no. I told him I wasn't ready and let's just say that he didn't take it too well."

"Alex asked you to marry him? Why didn't you tell—wait is that why he was yelling at me and calling me a home wrecking, snake charmer when I came to get you to go to the airport."

Kurt laughed but, it wasn't a happy sound. "Yeah. He always said you were so charming that the most poisonous snake wouldn't be able to resist you. He somehow thought that me not wanting to marry him had to do something with you."

"What? Why would—"

"Rise and Shine bitches!" Puck yelled, interrupting Blaine, as he barged into their room, looking entirely too chipper for someone who was supposed to be hung-over. The rest of their friends trailed in after him each one looking worse than the one that came before.

Puck tossed a packet onto the bed and looked at Blaine and Kurt. Then his gaze shifted to the rumpled bed behind them and the matching rings on their fingers. "I wasn't sure if those pics were real but I guess they are! Congrats! You're married!"

Pictures? Kurt ripped open the envelope on the bed and just barely stopped himself from throwing up again. Everyone was there _obviously_ and they looked wasted. They were in front of the Las Vegas sign and a god awful looking, honest to God Elvis impersonator was on his knees in front of them arms out in the signature Elvis pose. Blaine was grinning like a fool and Kurt was smiling one of his rare smiles that actually showed teeth.

That, however, wasn't the worst part. Kurt doesn't know how it happened because he was dressed impeccably when he left the hotel and of course he made sure Blaine was as well but somehow over the course of the night, he and Blaine had donned peach suits. _**Peach**_! And not a lovely soft, peach but garish orange-like peach, with matching top hats and bow ties, a la Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas in _Dumb and Dumber_ and ruffled, _**ruffled**_, shirts. Kurt's scream of rage as he tried to choke the life out of Puck was probably heard three floors away before Finn managed to pry his fingers from around Puck's neck.

**New York: Blaine's Apartment; 2:11 pm; Tuesday; 3 days later**

Blaine listened on the phone as Kurt told him that in a little as three weeks they wouldn't be married anymore. Apparently Kurt had been doing some research, probably what Blaine should have doing as well but for some reason was in no rush to do, and had found a reputable place online where they could fill out the paperwork for an annulment.

"We can get an annulment under NRS 125.330; for want of understanding. We were both drunk so we legally couldn't have consented to the marriage," Kurt was saying. "It'll cost 500 dollars plus $326 for court filing fees and once we fill out the form we'll have it back to sign within twenty four hours and in 1-3 weeks our marriage will have never existed."

Blaine cleared his throat. "So when are we ah, doing this. I'll um, need to transfer half the money in your account. Um, who's—"

"I'll fill out the paperwork. I know all your information." Kurt said quickly.

"Right, right. Well, I'll, ah, go transfer the money now." Blaine said.

"It's no rush. I mean, whenever you have the time." Kurt assured him. The silence between them was awkward in a way it hadn't been in a long time. "Okay. I'm going now."

Blaine barely had time to utter a goodbye before Kurt hung up.

**New York: Blaine's Apartment; 4:19 pm; Wednesday; 1 day later**

Blaine couldn't forget what happened even if he couldn't technically remember it. He was still sore and every time he shifted in his seat or turned the wrong way in bed, he could feel that delicious pain that drove all thought from his mind except, _Kurt was inside me_. A knock at the door disrupted his musings and he started guiltily like he did any time his mind wandered to him and Kurt together. They were best friends and Kurt had a boyfriend; a _great_ boyfriend at that. Someone who Blaine considers a friend. The marriage was just a mistake, a funny thing that happened in Vegas and he needed to remember that. By the time he'd finished berating himself for his thoughts, he'd reached his front door and opened it to…a fist in the face.

"FUCK!" He screamed and stumbled backward into the apartment falling to the floor, hands clutching his bleeding nose. He looked up and found that his assailant was Alex and he looked _pissed_.

"Alex, what the fuck man?" Blaine's voice was high and nasally and he hoped to God his nose wasn't broken. Alex stood just inside the door of the apartment, chest heaving, not saying anything for a moment, looking as if he'd like nothing more than to hit Blaine again.

"You and Kurt are married." He said.

Just that one line and Blaine felt a little stupid for not realizing that his new marital status could be the only reason why Alex would be punching him. He was a little surprised that it had taken Alex so long to do it. Blaine braced himself to be punched again as Alex moved forward but Alex surprises him by helping him up. "Come on. Let's go take a look at your nose."

Alex had been at his apartment plenty of times when he and Kurt first started dating. He knew the layout. Blaine let Alex lead him to the kitchen and sat still while the blood was cleaned off his face. They sit in awkward silence after that the impromptu first aid, neither one wanting to be the one to speak first.

Eventually, Alex cracked.

"I never told anyone this—not even Kurt—but the whole first year and a half that we were together, I was afraid that one day I would wake up he would tell me that he didn't want to see me anymore because he was in love with you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet and listened.

"I couldn't believe that you guys could just be friends. Your chemistry is so…I mean I can't even explain how you two are together. I know that you know what I'm talking about."

Blaine knew.

Alex continued. "I wanted to hate you but you're so damn charming and a genuinely kind person who made an effort to get to know me because I was dating Kurt and I truly consider you a friend." He paused for a moment. "You know, when I asked Kurt to marry me, and he said that he wasn't ready, the first thing that popped into my mind was you. I thought to myself, the only reason he would say no is because of you. He may not realize it consciously but you…_you_ are the greatest obstacle to my future with Kurt. I would never ask you to leave Kurt's life. I don't have that right, I mean compared with you, I've only known Kurt for two seconds." Alex turned to look at Blaine who found himself stunned by the emotion in the other man's eyes: the pain, the fear, the desperation.

"Please," Alex begged. "Don't take him from me. Just sign the papers when they come and forget this ever happened. I can already see it on your face. You know now what Kurt really means to you but, Kurt is everything I ever wanted and I'm begging you, _please_ just walk away."

Blaine didn't move from his position for a long time after Alex left.

**Lima, Ohio: Hummel Tires & Lube; 2:41 pm; Saturday Afternoon; 3 days later**

"—completely furious, which he totally has a right to be but, I just think he needs to calm down a bit. I mean when I told him I was flying down to see you for the weekend, he said 'I hope you don't come back tell me that you and Blaine are adopting a baby from the Ukraine.' Seriously Dad, everyone knows I would adopt domestically." Burt Hummel chuckled as he listened to his son complain about the fallout from his quickie marriage to Blaine in Vegas.

"I don't think that was really the point he was trying to make Kurt," he said, rolling from out under the 67 Impala he had been working on. He had been surprised, to say the least, when Kurt had called to tell him that he got wasted in Vegas and had married Blaine. But, he was more shocked that neither Kurt nor Blaine weren't more upset. Or that _he himself_ wasn't more upset come to think of it. If anything, Kurt seemed most angry that his wedding was, in his words, 'a tacky fly by night affair with_ peach_ suits Dad!' Officiated by an Elvis impersonator, which in Kurt's mind was a tragedy on an unconscionable scale.

"My wedding cost less than a thousand dollars Dad!" Burt remembered Kurt wailing in despair over the phone. Apparently it hadn't mattered that his father and stepmother weren't there or that, you know, he had married the wrong guy. The biggest problem was that his wedding was tacky and cheap. _Well, that's my son for you_, Burt thought fondly before tuning back into the conversation.

"It's just that…I wish he could understand that it was just a mistake. An epic mistake. A cheap and _horrendously_ tacky mistake that will haunt my nightmares forever." Kurt stopped for a moment, whimpering, "_peach_" while Burt rolled his eyes, before continuing. "But, a mistake nonetheless. It's just three weeks; less than a month and it'll all be over. Everything will go back to normal."

Burt snorted. Normal? Right. "Kurt," he started, leaning back on the hood of the impala, wiping his oily hands on a rag. "We both know that things can never be "_normal_," he gestured, "between you and Alex again. I told you before, I may not be smart but I'm not dumb. You are smart and you're definitely not dumb. The guy asks you to marry him and you say no. One week later you're married to someone else and Blaine at that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why do you say it like that? Blaine's name? Like he's a criminal. _**Blaine**_. Alex says his name like that too."

"Yeah, I'll bet he does." Burt muttered underneath his breath. Alex was another one who was definitely _not_ dumb _or_ blind like his son and _**Blaine**_ seemed to be. He knew what the deal was. That however, was a loaded conversation that needed to happen between Kurt and Alex. Burt decided to ask what Kurt's other friends thought of the situation instead.

"Those drunken cosigners couldn't care less that Blaine and I got married," Kurt muttered disgustedly. "I wish Alex would take a cue from them and realize that the situation is not that serious. And Puck, that jerk, hasn't dared show his face to me since we got home to New York."

Burt thought it more likely that they felt like he did, like Blaine and Kurt seemed to feel but didn't realize it. This marriage between his son and practically-been-my-son-law-for-ten-years-no-matter-what-anyone-says Blaine was long overdue.

"So, Kurt." Burt cleared his throat. "Did you and Blaine, ah—you know—consummate the marriage?"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, flushing bright red.

Another thing about Kurt that hadn't changed was his unfortunate tendency to turn fire engine red when he was embarrassed. _I'll take that as a yes then_. Burt thought. _Poor Alex. He should just give up now. He has less of a snowball's chance in hell than he ever did before._

**New York: Puck's Apartment; 5:56 pm; Tuesday; 3 days later **

Blaine had come to see Puck because he just needed something to distract from the dangerous thoughts he was having regarding Alex's heartfelt plea, and the annulment papers that Kurt had dropped off for him to sign earlier.

Aside from Kurt, Puck was probably the person with whom he was closest in New Directions. Most would probably think he would have been closer to Finn but Blaine and Puck had managed to form an unlikely friendship after Puck had gotten wasted one night on what was the third birthday of Beth, the baby he had given up. He was the only person, besides Kurt, that he had told the full story of "_**The Dance**_", as he called it in his head, and the full extent of the injuries he had received that landed him in the hospital and set him back a full school year while he was in physical therapy. It was why he and Kurt had been in the same grade even though he was a year older.

As Puck handed him a cold beer, and flipped to ESPN, he thought this was what he needed. A nice uncomplicated evening with a good friend.

"So, have you told Kurt that you're in love with him and want to stay married so, he should kick Alex to the curb, yet?"

_Or not_.

Blaine choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken as Puck looked on with a bored expression on his face. "What?" he asked as soon as he stopped spluttering.

"You heard me or you wouldn't have been looking like you needed me to perform the Heimlich maneuver. I assumed that's why your nose looks like it kissed someone's knuckles or were you just falling off the furniture like usual?" Blaine just stared. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how to reply.

"You know I haven't fallen off any furniture since high school," Blaine said.

Puck glared. "Not really the most important part of anything I just said. And you were falling all over the place at your wedding."

"How do you even remember? We were so drunk that night. I can't even remember Kurt and I sleeping—" He stopped abruptly and Puck smirked.

"Why Blaine Warbler, you dirty man. Are you upset that you can't remember you and Hummel getting your freak on?"

"No!" Blaine denied furiously but he could tell from Pucks waggling eyebrows that he didn't believe him.

"You are!" Puck crowed. "You're really bothered by this. I can tell."

Blaine flopped back into the couch and groaned. There was no use denying anything about sex. Puck was just like Santana, he could always tell.

"It's just that…it was our wedding night. Even if it wasn't real or forever, I should remember. It's Kurt." He said as if those last two words could explain everything. And in a way they did. Anyone who knew Kurt and Blaine knew that their standard phrases of 'It's Kurt,' or "It's Blaine,' really did say everything.

Puck plopped down on the couch next to him. "Blaine. I'm gonna lay some knowledge on you. Something you already know but for some reason haven't acted on. It _is_ Kurt and it _is _forever. Why do you think you haven't settled down?"

Blaine waved him off. "I just haven't found _the one_ yet."

Puck side-eyed him. "You have found _the one_: Kurt. He satisfies your every need except sex and that changed when he beat it up on your wedding night. You've had what eight boyfriends in the last ten years and none of them have lasted. No one is ever gonna last because you already found everything you need in Kurt so you're never gonna look for it anywhere else. Those annulment papers are gonna be coming soon and I can guarantee you in a years' time, Alex is gonna put a ring on it and because he's still feeling guilty about marrying you, Kurt is gonna say yes this time. He and Alex are good together and they're happy and they can make a great life together and you are going to miserable and alone because if you fucking think once Alex locks that shit down that he's ever gonna let go, all I have to say is what are you smoking and where can I get some?"

Blaine moaned miserably beside him. "Listen, Kurt and Alex are like James and Lily Potter and unless you want to be Severus Snape, dying on the floor of the shrieking shack, looking at Kurt and Alex's teenage son and feeling jealous and heartbroken with your Alexander McQueen patronus because you know he could have been yours, you better tell Voldemort to piss off and go get your man!"

_**What?**_ Blaine got the jist of what Puck was saying but really, _**what?**_

"Well?" Puck asked. "What are you waiting for? You better act like you tryna catch the snitch! Go!" With that Blaine was out Puck's door, racing towards his future while Puck relaxed into his couch, beer in one hand and a self-satisfied smile on his face.

**New York: Kurt and Alex's Apartment; 6:59 pm; Tuesday; 1 hour and 2 minutes later **

Blaine waited nervously for Kurt to answer the door. He knocked again and wondered if he was making a mistake. _What if Kurt didn't love him like he loved Kurt? _Or, _God, what if Alex answered the door?_ Thankfully he was spared that confrontation as the door finally opened to reveal Kurt. Instantly Blaine knew that he was right to come here.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked puzzled but pleased. "What are you doing here? Oh, did you sign and bring the papers?" He asked.

"No." Blaine answered "And I'm not going to." He continued, looking past Kurt to Alex in the hall behind him, silently apologizing with his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked astonished, his heart giving a little thrill that he didn't think was appropriate given that his boyfriend was probably standing behind him.

"I said I'm not going to. I don't want to be Severus Snape Kurt. I'm catching the snitch and Voldemort can piss off! This is an unbreakable vow. You're stuck with me."

"Um, what?" Blaine flushed at Kurt's confused expression. _Damn you Puckerman_.

"I _meant_ I love you. I've loved you for so long and I want to married to you and adopt kids, domestically of course. I just hope you want the same things too. With me. Not _him_." Blaine winced apologetically and glanced once more to Alex behind Kurt.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend? Once again he knew whatever came of his mouth would only cause him pain and once again Alex beat him to the punch.

"It's ok Kurt. Well, it's not but honestly, I've been expecting this day for a long time. I always knew I was on borrowed time. I'm surprised I got to keep you for as long as I did." He smiled sadly and looked at Blaine. "You take care of him now and yourself too."

Blaine started to say something but Alex stopped him. "No, don't. I'll be fine. I just need some time." With that he disappeared down the hallway and around the corner. Blaine hated that he had gotten hurt but he couldn't be sorry that finally Kurt was all his, just the way it should have been all along. He turned to Kurt and wrapped him in his arms. "I love you Kurt." He felt Kurt smile into his shoulder. "I love you too Blaine. Take me home."

**Las Vegas; 1:00 am; Saturday; 3 months later **

Kurt smiled in satisfaction as he looked around his wedding reception. _Not an Elvis impersonator or ghastly peach suit in sight._ He thought, stroking the sleeve of his custom Alexander McQueen tux. Just classy, understated elegance; Even with Rachel drunkenly belting out _My Man_. This was how his wedding _should_ have been. He started a bit as arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hello husband o' mine. Enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked plastering himself along Kurt's back. He might have been just be a little—ok, a lot—tipsy.

"Yes, I am. I'm sticking to my five glasses of champagne rule though. Don't want a repeat of last time."

"But Kuurrrttt," Blaine whined, "Last time we got married. That was a good—no—great thing!" Blaine exclaimed!

Kurt smiled indulgently at his new, new husband. "You are right that was a _very_ great thing," he agreed, giving him a soft but passionate kiss that had Blaine moaning into his mouth.

Puck gave a low whistle as he sidled up to the couple, a mostly empty champagne bottle in his hand. "Gonna beat it up again like last time Hummel?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Why do you keep asking that Noah? How do you know I _beat it up_ last time?" Kurt asked. "It could have been Blaine."

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Puck asked, looking surprised. "I was so tired of waiting on you guys to get your act together that I got everyone on board to get you guys wasted and I helpfully suggested that two get married that night. I didn't tell Finn or Rachel of course because Finn's a horrible liar and Rachel can't keep a secret to save her life. Everyone, including some Warblers, put money in to get you that honeymoon suite and I put hidden cameras all over the room 'cause I figured you'd be too drunk to remember anything. I gotta say Hummel; you are a _tiger_ in the sack. Santana did always say that you didn't wear all that bondage gear for nothing."

He patted Blaine consolingly on the back. "Buddy, I know you always felt sad that you couldn't remember your first time with Kurt, so I burned a DVD and left in your honeymoon suite for your viewing pleasure." He kissed both Kurt and Blaine on the cheek before walking away, tossing a "Mazel Tov!" over his shoulder at the two stunned boys staring after him.


End file.
